What Happens in Braavos
by wibblywobblywesteros
Summary: Jaime is banished to Braavos. Arya is there and only wants revenge...Or does she? One Shot.


Ser Jaime Lannister stepped off the ship that had arrived in Braavos with relief. He was no sailor and mostly disliked sailing. He was glad that the journey was finally done with even though he had never wanted take it in the first place. He supposed banishment for his crime of killing Aerys had still been a better alternative than death but this was still not a place he wanted to be. Not yet.

Tyrion had seen to it that he had lots of money. He promised to send more should Jaime need it. The first night it was easy enough to find a room to stay. There were inns and brothels and alehouses all over the place just as there were in the cities of Westeros. He chose a place that looked respectable and paid for a meal and a room for the night.

He drank too much wine before finally falling asleep that night. He woke many hours later in the strange room, and _she _was standing over him with a blade at his throat, Arya Stark.

"I saw your ship arrive Lannister. My friend Myko works at the docks… why are you here?" She demanded.

"I'm not here by choice. I was banished from Westeros. The new Queen sent me here for killing her father." He told her truthfully.

"Then she is more merciful than I am. If you had killed my father you'd be missing more than a hand." Arya said, biting back her anger.

"But I didn't kill your father. I didn't kill any Starks at all." He was pretty sure she intended to kill him and his sword was on the floor out of reach.

"No but you did kill Jory Cassel. You put a sword through his eye. Maybe you'd like to have a sword through your eye?" She moved the blade to point at his eye, then shook her head and moved it back to his throat again. "That would be too easy. Get up!" She took a step back allowing him the space to move.

This was the moment, the only moment he might have to distract her, so he took it. As Jaime stood up from the bed he swung his golden hand at her sword with one quick motion. He was fast but so was she. The blade was thrust forward and pierced through the skin on the side of his neck through one side and out the other, as if she were sewing his neck with a rather large needle. She pulled out the blade as quickly as it had gone in and before she could take a new stance he managed to knock the sword from her hand with his golden one. Seconds later he had her pinned between himself and the wall of the room. Blood was pouring from his neck but it was not a fatal wound. Far from it.

Arya was struggling against him. He doubted that she found herself in a position of helplessness very often. She had survived all these years alone in Braavos and she obviously had a sense of boldness. No, Arya Stark did not like being trapped. He waited until she stopped struggling. The only thing keeping her there was the weight of his body against hers. He was more than a foot taller and weighed far more than she did. Both of their swords were out of reach but hers was closer. If he moved, she would likely get to hers first. If he didn't move, well they couldn't stand here all night… he looked down at the lovely young woman who was ensnared against his body and realized that he _could _stay there all night. But that was insane. She had come here to kill him, or so it seemed. And here he was thinking about fucking her.

"Remove your belt." He told her, inching away from her just enough so she could reach it.

"No." She said, wide eyed.

"Take it off!""

She swallowed and did as he asked, tossing it aside.

"You were supposed to give it to me so I could tie you up." He said through gritted teeth.

"I doubt that. Now you'll just tell me to take something else off."

"Of course not. I wouldn't do that to a lady." He said with a grin.

"I'm not a lady." She spat the words out.

"Good. Then you won't mind removing my belt instead." He told her. He had fallen asleep in his clothes the previous night and still wore the belt.

Clearly angered, Arya set to work removing Jaime's belt. Unlike a true lady, she wasn't very careful about not touching him. Perhaps she thought to use his distraction to her advantage. She struggled with the ties on his belt for far longer than necessary and allowed her hands to brush across his center more than once. But he didn't step away from her. She would have used the movement as leverage and tried to push past him if he had.

"Are you about finished?' He asked as he felt himself grow harder.

She smiled sweetly and passed him the belt.

"Put your hands above your head." He told her and once she did, he tied the belt securely around her wrists. He stepped away from her and told her, "Go sit on the bed."

"Why, are you going to fuck me now?" Was her response.

"No." He said firmly, picking up both swords from the floor as she sat down. He placed them on the dresser near the door, out of her reach for the time being. Then he set to work finding something to bandage his neck. He tried a handkerchief but could not make it stay in place.

"Let me tie it on." Arya said from her place on the bed.

"So first you want to kill me and now you want to help me?" Jaime said. "That's quite sick and disturbing Arya."

"Yes, almost as sick as wanting to sleep with the person who tried to kill you." She quipped.

He shrugged. "It's been a long time and you're pretty enough…"

Somehow that angered her he could see. She stood up. "Just let me tie the damned thing on. I can't just sit here and watch you struggle with it."

"Fine." He approached the bed.

She managed to tie the cloth around his neck even with her hands still tied. She lowered her hands and rested them on his chest, gazing up at him with those big brown eyes. He wasn't about to fall for that. He took a step back. She shoved him, mid step onto the bed. Then she climbed on top of him. For a moment he thought she might try to strangle him and he was ready to push her off. It wouldn't have been difficult. But that wasn't what she was doing.

Her lips were on his, her fingers working at the laces of his breeches, and then he was inside her and she was pulling off the rest of her clothes and throwing them onto the floor while she rode him.

He truly expected her to go for her sword after it was over. She would wait until he was relaxed and asleep and kill him then. She didn't. She seemed to have fallen asleep next to him on the bed, still tied up in his belt. He reached over and began untying it.

She opened her eyes. "You're letting me go?"

"I suppose I am. You won't try to kill me again?" He asked warily.

"I won't need to. You're already dead. "

"What?"

"My blade was poisoned." She got up from the bed before his shock could register and he could truly try to kill her. "You won't last more than a few days."

Jaime watched her prepare to leave and couldn't seem to find the clarity of thought to go after her. She put on her clothes, boots, donned her sword and turned to go. At the last moment she took a vial from her pocket.

"I never wanted to be a murderer. You'll live if you drink this but you'll never see me again either way."

And he didn't.


End file.
